


Survivor

by mingtothehao



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apocalypse, Blood and Injury, Boys Kissing, Cold Weather, Dehydration, Destruction, End of the World, Exhaustion, Fluff, Hot Weather, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knives, M/M, Malnutrition, Matter of Life and Death, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Natural Disasters, Panic Attacks, Post-Apocalypse, Safe Haven, Search for a Cure, Sharing Body Heat, Survival, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingtothehao/pseuds/mingtothehao
Summary: Lacking oxygen, he lowered his body to the ground, curling up on himself. He reached for his pendant - his sister's necklace - holding onto it tightly. He was going to see her again; he was going to see his entire family and his friends. The mere thought of seeing them again made him choke on a sob. He had tried so hard to live for them, in vain.He let his eyes slid shut, accepting his fate.In the end, they were all the same; shattered souls trying to survive, fuelled by broken memories.-Or, in which Wooyoung and San are survivors and yearn to be able to live once more.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Survivor

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!
> 
> Before reading this story, please pay attention to the tags!  
> This is set in a post-apocalyptic universe, some themes may be triggering!  
> Again, this story is rather dark (but does have a happy ending).
> 
> You can also find this work on my wattpad account (same username).  
> Sorry in advance if there are any grammatical or writing mistakes.
> 
> Please, enjoy!

Theheat was too much.

He should have been used to it by now, the constant and unbearable flames of this world. But it had been _days_ since he last found a drop of water. The wind and the ground were dry, his lips were chapped and his breathing was ragged. But he had to keep going. If he managed to reach the next city, then maybe he could find some of the rare liquid. He held on to that idea, pushing himself forward even though his muscles were sore and his body was trembling. He let out a short yell, no one would hear him anyways. It was filled with rage, with frustration. His feet sunk in the ground slightly, sand had replaced solid land a while ago. He adjusted his heavy backpack, pulling his goggles - which were dangling from his neck - over his eyes. A storm was coming, he could see it a few miles away.

He was tired, so tired.

But he had to hold on. Just a little longer.

For his family, for his sister.

Wooyoung hadn't been with them when the world had changed. He hadn't shared their fate. He hadn't _died_ by their side. Instead, he had been chosen by an unknown force to continue living through the hell that had taken over the earth. Nature had taken its rightful place and had disposed of as many nuisances as possible.

So many lives, taken as quickly as possible in the most efficient ways.

It had started with the sea. The deep waters became uncontrollable and almost every country that was surrounded by it lost its population. Tsunamis and floods, one after the other, with no rest in between.

It was followed by the wind and the earth itself, the sole ground under their feet. Storms, tornadoes and hurricanes took over the world and killed just as many - if not more - than the previous catastrophes.

Then came the colder period of this disaster. There were blizzards, ice storms and cold waves even in the warmest countries. The world turned to ice.

The opposite came soon after. Heat waves, droughts, wildfires, thunderstorms, volcanic eruptions. It managed to somehow be even more destructive than the previous phases.

And yet, it wasn't the last.

In the end, a sickness took over the few survivors. It was different for every individual but, the suffering would only last a few months. At least, according to the remaining scientists - who weren't even specialized in that medical field. And their theories had proven themselves wrong many times.

How one could have survived all those events was an inexplicable situation. One might say that they were simply in the right place at the right time. Or, that it had something to do with fate, destiny. The small number of humans who had survived did their best to keep going. The illness was still present and so were certain storms. Heat had taken over the day, the sun shining and sometimes burning individuals. While coldness lived under the night sky. The temperature difference was dangerous and lethal.

Those who had survived - as few as they were said to be - either stood alone or in small groups. People could be found in each city, collecting, stocking and stealing what they could, barricading themselves in makeshift bunkers. Some were helpful and would not hesitate to share a drop of water while others were pitiless - they would steal your belongings and leave you for dead. The ones who had lost their minds to insanity and who didn't have anything left would even try to feed from your own flesh.

Everything he had ever known had vanished in the span of a few months.

Wooyoung fell to his knees as a harder gush of wind hit him. The storm was too strong, it knocked the air out of his lungs. His head was spinning and he couldn't breathe anymore. Out of anger, he weakly hit the ground with his fist. He had come so far, had _survived_ for what seemed like years. He couldn't end like this, dehydrated in the middle of a desert. If it weren't so dry, tears would be filling his eyes. 

Lacking oxygen, he lowered his body to the ground, curling up on himself. He reached for his pendant - his sister's necklace - holding onto it tightly. He was going to see her again; he was going to see his entire family and his friends. The mere thought of seeing them again made him choke on a sob. He had tried so hard to live for them, in vain. 

He let his eyes slid shut, accepting his fate.

-

Wasthis truly the end?

Wooyoung was surrounded by darkness. His limbs felt heavy and he couldn't move but, he wasn't dead. He could breathe again, low and steady. The air around him felt different, it wasn't burning and it wasn't dry either. He felt weak, and as much as he tried, he couldn't open his eyes. He also felt sick, as if his body had broken out into a cold sweat. He tilted his head to the side, trying to catch a glimpse of his surroundings. A whimper escaped his lips.

“It’s alright." A gentle voice suddenly spoke, "You're okay."

That voice.

He didn't recognize it. He gasped lowly when a hand came in contact with his skin, soft and steady. Was it the owner of the voice? Who were they? And, _where_ were they? Wanting to receive answers, the barely conscious male forced himself to open his eyes. His vision was blurry and out of focus yet, he could clearly see the outlines of an upper body. Someone was hovering above him, watching him. He blinked a few times, chasing the dark spots away. Although he still felt ill, he could finally see.

A boy - no - a _man_ was looking down at him.

He had foxlike eyes and dark raven hair; his cheeks were slightly flushed. His lips were parted and a concerned expression painted his soft features. He seemed young - although not any older than Wooyoung himself - probably the same age. A tiny smile appeared on his lips when he realized that the once sleeping male was slowly waking up.

"Hi." He mumbled; he was indeed the owner of the previous voice.

"How are you feeling?" He earnestly asked.

Loosing himself in his glimmering eyes, Wooyoung struggled to speak up. His throat was still dry.

"Here," The male spoke again, grabbing something from his side, "Drink this." He advised.

Water.

Wooyoung gulped upon seeing the familiar liquid in a clear jar. The stranger helped him sit up enough so that he could drink without choking on the content. A gasp of delight escaped the corners of his lips as he swallowed the water. His eyes fluttered shut as the other tilted the jar, allowing him to drink as much as he desired. He could feel the fresh liquid travel inside his body, filling his stomach and satisfying his thirst. After a few more seconds, the male started to slowly pull the bottle away.

"Better?" he questioned, smiling a bit more.

Wooyoung nodded, eyes opening again as he let his body rest against what felt like a wall. Upon looking down, he realized that he had been laying on a mattress. He took some time to look around. It seemed that the two men were in a bedroom. The windows were blocked with planks of wood, allowing rare rays of sunshine to flow in. The stranger was sitting on the floor, next to the makeshift bed. There was a candle burning next to him, as well as a small bag.

"You slept for two days."

He glanced at the male again, their eyes meeting.

"I found you in the desert." He explained, keeping eye contact, "You had a fever and were delirious. It broke a few hours ago but, you still need rest."

Someone he didn't know at all had dragged him to safety after the storm. While other survivors would have either killed him or simply left him for dead, stealing his belongings on the way.

"Thank you..." Wooyoung managed to say.

"San," The said male replied, "My name is San."

"Wooyoung." 

San nodded, showcasing his dimples. He opened his mouth to speak again but, before he could do so, the door was pushed open. A tall male walked in, eyes lingering on the two men already inside. His hair was shorter than San's but it was just as dark. He seemed tired, his eyes were small and a bit puffy. He closed the door behind himself, making his way towards the mattress, placing a hand on San's shoulder, squeezing the slightest.

"He's awake." Commented the newcomer.

"His name is Wooyoung." San informed him before turning back to the said male, "This is Yunho."

"Well, you're a lucky one, Wooyoung."

The said male nodded as best as he could. There was so much to be said yet, exhaustion was still mostly present in Wooyoung's body and mind.

"You should sleep some more." San advised, as if sensing his tiredness, "You'll feel better later."

Even if he wanted to, the male couldn't protest. He let his eyes flutter shut once more, allowing himself to rest now that he was aware of his surroundings. He heard footsteps, the two individuals moving inside the room as unconsciousness slowly took over him. With hushed voices, low and whispered words were exchanged.

"How is she?" 

“She barely recognized me..."

A sigh.

"We both know what's coming, San."

Those were the last words Wooyoung heard before blacking out completely.

-

Asudden shiver ran up his spine, startling the still exhausted survivor.

He awoke once more, panic invading his mind as he felt a wet cloth being pressed on his forehead. As his eyes fluttered open, a familiar voice spoke up. _It's just me,_ San insisted, as if the two had known each other their whole lives. The male was taking care of him, making sure that his fever wouldn't rise again. Wooyoung hadn't had the luxury of being taken care of in a long time. He let the raven-haired male work, letting his own eyes roam over his features for a while. He might have still been a bit delirious but, he wouldn't be lying if he said that he found the other charming and quite attractive. The dimpled smile that San sent him when their eyes met confirmed his previous observations. Looking away, Wooyoung spotted a photo that was hanging above his head, on the wall. He couldn't see it very clearly from his position.

"F-Family?" He asked, hesitating.

San looked up, frowning the slightest as he glanced at the picture, visibly tensing. He placed the cloth in a small bucket that had been set next to him.

"Yunho, his older brother and their parents." He explained, eyes filled with sadness.

"His brother and his father passed away…” He seemed hesitant, glancing over his shoulder.

"His mother is in the other room, she caught the sickness a while ago," He admitted "She doesn't have much time left." He lowly mumbled.

Strangely, the news made Wooyoung's heart ache for them. He had faced death before. But his experience was in no way the same as Yunho's own. He hadn't even _seen_ his family die while the other male was forced to see his mother weaken day by day. They weren't alone, there had been so many similar cases all over the globe. Their sentence had been different yet, the pain and the grief were the same. He shared his own emotions with a whisper.

"I lost mine to the sea." 

It was silent for a moment and Wooyoung was sure that the raven-haired male hadn't heard him. Yet, he was proven wrong when San hesitantly placed a hand on his arm. Their eyes met once more as the male squeezed Wooyoung's forearm in comfort. 

"I’ve never had a family." San shyly admitted.

In the end, they were all the same; shattered souls trying to survive, fuelled by broken memories.

-

Fivedays had passed since he had been saved.

Thanks to San and Yunho's hospitality, Wooyoung had recovered well. They had resources and didn't hesitate to share them. The lone survivor found himself enjoying the company of the two men - he hadn't been introduced to the sick elderly woman in the other room. The male didn't do much the first few days, mostly sleeping and talking with San. He had learned about how he and Yunho met and how they had decided to stick together ever since the apocalypse started. And luckily, they had managed to survive ever since. On top of that, it seemed that the two got along extremely well, there wasn't an ounce of tension between them. At least, that's what Wooyoung thought until an inevitable subject came up, one regarding a safe haven called _utopia_.

 _"Yunho!"_ San hissed, startling Wooyoung.

 _"What?"_ The taller male mimicked his tone, visibly annoyed. He placed his plate down - they had been in the middle of dinner when the subject had been brought up. “This could be your chance." He pushed.

The raven-haired male sighed, glaring at his friend as he mimicked his action, dropping his plate.

"I said that I wasn't going without you." 

"We _talked_ about this, San!" Yunho argued "If an opportunity showed up then you said that you would go!" He insisted, voice rising.

"Things change." The other whined. "I'm not going to leave you alone with your dying mother!"

"We have no idea how long you have!"

Wooyoung could only watch as the two argued back and forth. He had absolutely no clue about what was going on and he wondered why utopia would be a subject of conflict. The said place was an old military bunker built in order to protect a large amount of people from potential menaces. The government had ordered its construction as soon as the first signs of the apocalypse had shown themselves. But as time went by and everything stopped working, the project was forgotten. No one knew if it had been completed in time and if it even still existed. There were rumours about it of course, but one who went searching for it would either disappear or die due to the climate. Evidently, the disappearances should have been a sign that the bunker actually existed, but the survivors were careful and few dared to risk their lives for it. But most importantly, rumor had it that a cure to the sickness truly existed and that it was hidden and only given to people who reached utopia.

Was that the reason why the two were arguing? Maybe one of them wanted to go there, to find the cure in order to save Yunho's mother. But as the raven-haired male watched them, he quickly came to the conclusion that something else was going on.

"Wait..." He mumbled, eyeing the two men in front of him before setting his gaze on San.

"You're sick." He stated in disbelief.

San started at him with such an intense gaze that it almost made Wooyoung regret speaking out loud. The raven-haired male didn't reply to his words, the silence made his declaration evident and true. Yunho placed a hand on his forearm, softly calling his name, but the male stayed stoic. Instead of replying, he stood up, leaving the room. Once he was gone, reality hit Wooyoung once more.

"How long has it been?" He asked, wanting to make sure that the male wasn't on the verge of dying.

"Less than two weeks." Yunho assured him, voice low and expression sorrow.

"Symptoms?" 

The symptoms could be different for each person even though some were more intense than others. The only positive aspect about it was that it wasn't contagious at all, it just hit you so suddenly.

"He's been having some trouble breathing properly, especially at night," The taller explained, "Adding to that nose bleeds, nausea and fatigue."

Without missing a beat, Yunho kept talking.

“We can't move my mother; she's going to die." He solemnly spoke, "But it's not too late for San, he needs to leave while he can. He needs to leave before it gets worse." He empathized.

The other was right, San could still overcome this. He was still able to move and to walk all the way to utopia in order to get treated. Wooyoung had an idea of what was coming next, of what Yunho wanted him to do for his friend's safety.

"I can't lose him too." He mumbled, "Take him to utopia and make sure he gets treated, _please_." Yunho begged, eyes shaking.

"I will," He earnestly spoke, "I’ll take care of him."

Yunho had vowed to keep San safe ever since he had found him and now, it was Wooyoung's turn to keep that promise.

He wouldn't let him die.

-

With the help of an old map - which belonged to Yunho's mother - as well as rumors, the three men were able to trace down a route leading to utopia.

Taking into account the random climatical patterns that could force them to stay hidden until it was to pass, the journey would take them about a month. They would have to go up north, which meant that they would most likely walk through colder lands. With the loss of temperature came the disappearance of any sort of life. Villages and survivors would become rarer, they would have to stock and to save up necessary items as much as they could.

Bidding their goodbyes to Yunho and to his mother was harder than Wooyoung could have imagined. The taller male promised to join them once his mother peacefully passed away but even that didn't sate San. As much as he loved Yunho, letting him grief alone was still something he couldn't comprehend. Yet, after more reassuring words and hugs, the duo was on their way to utopia.

-

Afterwalking for two days, they reached a village. They encountered a few people there, most of them had developed a new system and were now trying to rebuild in order to live. Others were travelers, most certainly seekers of utopia as well.

"The next city is only a few hours away," An elderly man told Wooyoung, "But I doubt that you will find any survivors there." He weakly smiled.

The ebony-haired male nodded, thanking the man for the information. He was currently sitting on a pile of rumble - mostly large rocks. He had asked a few of the villagers about what was waiting for them, he wanted to be prepared to face anything. Some had tried to pry him into joining their small group, they were all heading for utopia anyways. But Wooyoung was careful, bad experiences had forced him not to trust people too easily. So, he had refused, he and San would travel together.

Speaking of the raven-haired male, he was a few meters away from his partner. A younger boy was sitting by his side, marbles in hand and in search of someone to play with. The dimpled survivor had accepted with his signature smile, fondness and innocence visible in his eyes. Wooyoung watched them for a while, the sight was peaceful and endearing. Seeing all the life in front of him made him realize that if the duo didn't reach utopia, then they would most likely perish. Yunho's promise echoed in his mind, now, he too would keep San safe. In order to do that, he needed to be on the lookout for any supposedly dangerous areas _and_ individuals. What bothered him was that _they_ were still here and that the bad feeling was there as well.

Wooyoung had noticed them quickly.

A viscous-looking trio composed of three men had started eyeing them as soon as they had arrived. And one of them had been looking at San a bit _too intensely_ for his liking. The tallest one was large and had broad shoulders, he was not one to be messed around with - _he_ was the one who had been staring. Another one of them had an eyepatch where his right eye should have been. And the third one wore a hood over his head, features hidden to the world. There was something about them that bothered Wooyoung - he decided that it was time to leave.

"San, let's go."

They travelled for a few hours, seeing the once blue sky switch from orange to pink and finally, to an intense ink-like color. The man they had met earlier had been right, there was almost nothing left in this village. The only standing building seemed to be an old apartment complex - it would suffice for one night. And besides, they couldn't afford to look further - San was getting tired. Although the male hadn't spoken about his sudden fatigue, Wooyoung could tell that he was exhausted.

Silent, they made their way towards the door of the complex. The ebony-haired male pulled his knife out, prepared to strike in case there were any unsettling attackers hidden inside. Weapons such as guns and grenades had completely disappeared, leaving only blades, knives and other small and non-rechargeable ones to defend oneself. Wooyoung pushed the door open.

"Wait here." He instructed, taking a step inside.

After making sure that the place was secure, San caught up with the other. He slowly took his bag off of his shoulders, dropping it to the dust-covered floor before doing the same himself. He sat against the wall, closing his eyes and simply breathing for a few minutes. The symptoms he had developed due to the sickness were evolving day by day.

"Get some rest."

"Where are you going?" San asked, eyes flying open.

"I’m going to take a look outside." He explained "I’ll knock twice to signal that I’m back, don't open the door if it's not me." He advised the male.

Weirdly, there was still a working lock on the door.

"I’ll be quick." He assured him.

With Wooyoung gone, the sick individual got to work. He unpacked his sleeping bag and placed it on the ground, he couldn't wait for his friend to come back so that he could finally get some sleep. He knew that the other wouldn't be gone for too long. So, when he heard knocking about twenty minutes later, he didn't hesitate to march towards the door, unlocking and opening it carelessly.

It happened too fast for him to react.

His eyes widened as a hand was suddenly wrapped around his throat. A taller man forced him backwards until he hit the wall with a thud. San grabbed his wrist, trying to stop him from limiting his air supply. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that two other individuals had entered the house as well. The duo was looking through his bag, stealing everything that could be of use - water bottles, a lighter, some canned food as well as his sleeping bag. The raven-haired male tried to break free, struggling against the older man's strength. To make sure that he wouldn't he going anywhere, the stranger slowly lifted him up until San could barely touch the ground. A broken gasp escaped his throat, it was getting harder to breathe and he could feel the panic rising in him.

Where was Wooyoung? Had they hurt him? Were they going to kill them both?

Lightheaded and lost in his thoughts, the struggling male almost missed his captor's next words.

"You guys go ahead," He slyly spoke, "I want to have some fun with this one."

San weakly tried to protest, kicking his leg forward and hitting the male's tibia. The action only earned him a chuckle and a harsh slap that made his head snap to the side and his cheek burn. A whimper escaped his lips as the stranger tightened his grip around his throat, making tears pool up in his eyes.

"Make sure to kill him when you're done, we don't want any followers." Another man laughed.

-

Night had fallen a while ago, Wooyoung's search for water had revealed itself to be unsuccessful. The duo would have to save up until they reached the next city. Thus, he made his way back to San. From his position, he could see the ruined complex. But something else caught his attention; the door that had previously been locked, opened from the inside. Out walked two men that looked oddly familiar. The ebony-haired male started to walk faster, he was still far away so that the duo wouldn’t see him, but he could see them just fine. He watched as they hurried away from the building, he could even hear them chuckling. That’s when he realized who they were exactly and that their third companion was missing.  
  
He ran.

With shaking hands, Wooyoung tore the door open, freezing in its threshold. The sight he was met with would surely haunt him in his nightmares. A man - at least twice his size - had San pinned against the wall. The stranger had one hand wrapped around the younger's throat - choking him - while he used the other to fumble with his own belt, trying to get his pants off. His friends' choked cry snapped him out of his dazed state. He marched towards the duo.

"Get your hands off him!" He yelled.

Before the stranger could even fully turn around, the ebony-haired male was already swinging his arm forward, knife in hand. But the taller man was quick, managing to partially dodge Wooyoung's attack - the blade only lightly stabbing him in the shoulder. The sudden movement made him let go of San - the male fell to his knees as he desperately tried to breathe. The attacker threw himself towards Wooyoung, rage in his eyes as he harshly grabbed his wrist, making him lose his weapon. Both men were quick to drop to the ground in order to retrieve it. Kicks and punches were randomly thrown as they fought, struggling for dominance. A particularly hard hit made the younger loose his balance, allowing the enemy to grab the knife. By the same occasion, the older male stormed towards Wooyoung, pinning him to the ground by pressing his boot against his chest. It hurt. But the ebony-haired male wouldn't be defeated.

In one swift movement, Wooyoung managed to kick the man's other leg - making him loose his footing and fall back. The younger rushed to get up, being careful as he approached him again. He punched the stranger in the gut just as the said male swung his arm forward, the tip of the knife scrapping the male's cheek. Wooyoung took it to his advantage, tearing the weapon out of his hand before stabbing him, targeting his already injured and bleeding shoulder. The man grunted, falling to his knees while the survivor kept his position, twisting the blade in his shoulder - making sure he wouldn't be getting up again. As much as he wanted to take him down, Wooyoung didn't have time to deal with a dead body, he needed to take care of San.

"Get out." He spat, "If I see you again, _I’ll kill you_."

Luckily, the stranger didn't protest, shakily getting to his feet before storming out of the place, leaving a trail of crimson blood behind him. As soon as he was out of sight, the ebony-haired male rushed to San's side. The raven-haired male was on his hands and knees, head bowed down - he was in the middle of a panic attack. He was hyperventilating, tears were streaming down his face. Wooyoung got to his knees in front of him, carefully cupping his cheeks in order to lift his head up. As he did so, he noticed that the male's eyes were closed.

"San," he softly called, "Open your eyes, San."

His breathing was rapid and labored, it seemed that he wasn't able to catch his breath. It wasn't until a full minute passed by that he finally opened his eyes.

"Good, focus on me," Wooyoung pleaded, "You're okay, San." He assured the younger.

"I need you to breathe for me." He mumbled.

Slowly but surely - and with some more coaxing - the raven-haired male did as told. Wooyoung eased him through breathing patterns, showcasing it himself before the other male repeated it. The survivor had let go of San's cheeks, taking one of his hands in his and calmly playing with his fingers instead. He could finally breathe again.

"That's it." Wooyoung calmly spoke, "Deep breaths."

San's glassy eyes met the other's comforting ones. Without a sound, the broken male leaned forward, letting his head fall against Wooyoung's chest. The older instantly wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer as he felt the younger do the same. Soon, breathy sobs and sniffles filled the air as the raven-haired male broke down in his arms. Wooyoung let him cry, placing a lingering kiss in the crown of his hair. They stayed in the same position until sleep took over them. The ebony-haired male let the tired one sleep against him, not once moving away or letting go. He had seen it in his eyes, San had been terrified, and so had he.

-

About a week's worth of travelling was all it took for warmer lands to turn into colder ones. Heat had been replaced by wind, rain and soon, snow. The incident that took place earlier that week wasn’t talked about that much, mostly because Wooyoung didn’t want to trigger San by bringing it up. Yet, the said male had been rather closed off the first few days. He blamed himself for what had happened, referring to the sickness and to how weak it was making him. He was fed up with it and went as far as calling himself useless. He even tried to tell Wooyoung that he should continue alone rather than pulling a deadweight behind.

The ebony-haired male had been clear; there was no way that he was going to leave San behind.

"We need to find shelter!" Wooyoung yelled over the wind, hoping that San - who was a step behind him - would hear.   
  
Luckily, they managed to stumble across a small, semi-underground building that was still standing. They had to force the door open and, with a bit of effort, they succeeded in entering the place. Inside was a single room, completely bare of furniture except for some pieces of broken glass and a half-torn painting on the wall. The only window had been covered by planks of wood; it seemed that survivors had used this place before, but they were long gone by now, considering the amount of dust inside.

The duo settled down for the night. They took their heavy coats off and placed them on the floor; creating a makeshift cushion for them to lay on. They each took three sips of water – even when Wooyoung insisted that San should take more – preserving water was the most important. Then, they ate some chunks of dried bread and raisins. They were down to one sleeping bag. For a few nights, Wooyoung assured San that he could use his, that he wasn’t cold and that he would be fine without it. But tonight was different; it was _freezing_. And the raven-haired male insisted on sharing with the other.

“We’re going to have to stay here until the storm passes anyways.” San mumbled. “I don’t need you to freeze to death in the meantime.” He clarified as he got into the sleeping bag, waiting for Wooyoung to follow.

The ebony-haired male sighed; he couldn’t refuse now. Thus, he approached the younger and slipped into the barely-warm covers. He zipped it up all the way before settling down on his bag; used as a makeshift pillow. The wind was howling outside and the room was completely dark, safe from a single ray of the moonlight that pierced through the planks of wood. Close to him. Wooyoung felt the other male shiver, a breathy exhale leaving his lips simultaneously.

"Are you cold?" He asked the younger.

"No, I’m okay." San assured him, trembling once more.

Wooyoung turned around so that he was facing the other. Slowly, he moved closer to him, placing a gentle hand on his elbow. He had survived long enough to know a few things about creating heat and he wasn’t going to let San – and himself – freeze without giving his idea a try.

“It might not be much but we can use our body heat.” The ebony-haired male suggested.

Wooyoung hadn’t touched anyone in a long time; he was touch starved and he knew it. So, when San listened to his advice and pressed himself closer, he didn’t hesitate a second before enveloping him in a tight embrace. They wrapped their arms around each other, legs entangling themselves almost naturally, seeking warmth. The older turned his head to the side at the same time as San leaned a bit forward, pressing the tip of his nose against Wooyoung’s cheek; cold yet soft skin meeting one another.

“Sorry.” San mumbled, getting ready to pull away but, before he could do so, Wooyoung lifted a hand up, cupping the younger’s cheek in order to keep him in place and by the same occasion, moving even closer.

Their lips were barely a few millimeters away now, somehow, neither seemed bothered by it. They could each feel the other’s breath against their skin; it was a comforting feeling, to be able to hold someone so close, to have some sort of human contact in a world like theirs. It didn’t seem to surprise either of them when their lips met in a gentle press. When it happened, Wooyoung could sense that San was hesitant, his breathing coming out uneven.

“It’s alright.” He assured him when their eyes met.

The older rubbed his thumb over San’s cheekbone while the younger lifted his own hand up, wrapping his delicate fingers around Wooyoung’s wrist. And then, their lips met again; it resembled a first kiss, soft, hesitant and innocent. Their lips met and separated for a few times, until gentle nips became full, _hot_ kisses.

San kissed with want, with longing. Wooyoung kissed with intend and with desire.

And now, they were even more wrapped up in each other than before. Their hands roamed the other’s body as they shared open-mouthed and heated kisses. San let Wooyoung lick his way into his mouth, gasping as he buried his fingers in his dark locks. They kept on tasting one another for what seemed like years, as if nothing mattered anymore; not the outside world, not the sickness, just _them_ , together, here and now.

-

They make it a habit of sleeping together, no matter the temperature around them. The feeling of the other’s body against them has become necessary at this point. The closure, the warmth and the kisses made them feel somewhat alive.

For a few days, they were _okay_.

They travelled quickly and without too much difficulty. But then, San’s condition got worse.

Wooyoung was kneeling by his side as the younger threw up the contents of his stomach in the sand. The raven-haired male was gasping, crying as he heaved until nothing came out anymore. They sat there for a while, San with his head down while Wooyoung rubbed his back in a calming manner. The sickness inside of him was growing.

“We’re almost there, San.” Wooyoung whispered against his nape that night, hugging San’s exhausted body from behind. “A day or two and then we’ll reach it, we’ll reach utopia.” He clarified.

 _Please hold on a little longer_.

-

Aftera full month of travelling, they had finally managed to reach it. The entrance to their safe haven came in the form of a heavy metallic door which belonged to a bunker. It seemed that the complex had been mostly built underground. Upon spotting them from a distance, actual people – that seemed to be soldiers – made their way towards them, to _help_ them. Wooyoung tightened his grip around San’s waist – the younger had an arm wrapped around the survivor’s shoulder, trying to keep himself up – as they were lead inside of utopia.

"Just the two of you?" One questioned in such a casual way that it made Wooyoung want to cry.

Both men were lead inside; they descended a flight of stairs before reaching a long and rather dull hallway. The soldiers told them to wait while the shorter of the two knocked on one of the multiple doors that covered each side of the hall. A moment later, the duo was ushered inside. The room was painted an almost-blinding white, there was another man inside; he was wearing a lab coat and a gentle smile. The place reminded San of a hospital room or a doctor’s office.

“Welcome. I am Doctor Cha.” He introduced himself. “Please, take a seat.”

“The policy preconizes a medical examination before each new individual is given further access.” He informed the newcomers as they did as told. “Now, tell me, what chaos have you two young men been through to get here?” He questioned, taking a seat across from them.

And so, as easily as that, the survivors started explain their past month. Wooyoung did most of the talking, San merely nodding or adding a few words here and there, at least, until his condition was brought up. The elder male asked him about his symptoms, took his temperature and inspected his throat with a small light and a wooden stick. He took some of his blood in a vial for further examination, the results would be given to them as soon as possible. Luckily, the man seemed hopeful.

"You're still early in the contamination process." The doctor explained. “It’s a good thing, it means that we have time to cure you, son." The older male clarified.

"You will start the treatment in a few days, with luck, you may be completely cured in a few weeks."

San let a humorless chuckle escape his lips.

"What _is_ the treatment exactly?" Wooyoung couldn’t stop himself from asking.

Doctor Cha glanced at him, lips forming a thin, sympathetic smile. "We have managed to develop a new medication: they come in the form of pills.” He continued. "As long as you stay hydrated, eat and sleep enough, then your body will react positively and fully recover." He assured him.

"You have every right to doubt us." He spoke, nodding in comprehension. "But there are eight hundred people in this bunker, half of them were sick when they arrived and now, all of them live a healthy life."

The survivor let his gaze fall to the floor. Those facts were certainly impressive and every individual that they had met so far seemed genuine. There was no bad feeling blooming inside of him, instead, he felt relatively at peace, reassured even.

Doctor Cha checked on Wooyoung next; both of the men suffered from dehydration, malnourishment and exhaustion. Adding to that minor bruises here and there. He told that to one of the soldiers that walked inside in order to guide them further into the building. As expected, they quietly followed until they reached another room. This one wasn’t as blinding as the previous one; the walls were a light grey and the lighting was softer.

“This will be your temporary room.” The tall soldier explained. “Take a shower, get some rest if you can, I’ll retrieve the both of you for dinner in a few hours.” He concluded, leaving the room without another word.

Inside the room were two single beds, each had a set of clothes neatly folded on top of them. There were two water bottles and two apples placed on each nightstand as well. In the left corner of the room was another door that led to the bathroom mentioned by the soldier; it consisted of a shower, a sink and an actual toilet. It almost felt like home.

Both stood mute for a moment, taking it all in. And then, they were staring at each other with tears in their eyes. San was the first to take a step forward, slamming into Wooyoung with his full weight. They threw their arms around one another, holding each other as tightly as they could as tears rolled down their cheeks. Breathy chuckles, gasps and sobs filled the room.

They had made it. They were safe.

-

_Two months later._

“Wooyoung!” San squeaked as his boyfriend pinched his sides, pushing him deeper into the mattress as he littered his face with kisses. “We’re going to be late for dinner.” The younger pouted. “Yunho and Mingi are waiting for us!” He cried. The ebony-haired male didn’t listen and instead, proceeded to kiss him fully, smiling against his lover’s lips.

Things had been going well. San was slowly getting better and better; the treatment was a pure miracle. Yunho had joined them a few weeks after their arrival, accompanied by another man named Mingi. They were now all reunited, in the place they had yearned and longed for. The duo had recovered from most of their injuries and health issues. Soon after, they had explored their attraction towards one another; a romantic relationship bloomed between them, and they couldn’t be happier.

“Alright, let’s go.” Wooyoung mumbled, pulling away to press another loving kiss to San’s forehead.

The survivor grabbed his boyfriend’s hand, intertwining their fingers as they made their way towards the dining hall. Yunho waved at them enthusiastically, Mingi was already seated next to him; he smiled at the taller, staring at him with a fond expression. San wondered what had happened between the two, his best friend had yet to divulge all of the details.

They were finally _living_. They were alive, and it wasn’t in vain.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this story!  
> If so, don't hesitate to leave a kudos and / or a comment (they are always highly appreciated!). 
> 
> You can find me on twitter under @mingtothehao
> 
> Thanks again for reading!
> 
> Bye, Ori <3


End file.
